Dulce traicion
by Mitsuki Haruno
Summary: [SasuxSaku]Haruno Sakura. Una kunoichi normal, hasta el día en que le es encomendada una misión de rango S.¿Logrará dar la espalda a la villa que la vió nacer o olvidar su eterno amor por el Uchiha? Reviews onegai! Capitulo 3 UP! Pequeño Lemon
1. Prólogo

Nyhao! Yeah! Llegó Mitsuki con un nuevo fic. Esta vez un SasuxSaku, inspirado en una canción de La oreja de Van Gogh. Aunque la historia final casi no tiene que ver con la que en un principio iba a ser. Me ha costado imaginar una trama original, pero creo que esta lo es.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero cuando pueda me secuetro a Kiba! Estas avisado Kishi-sensei! ò.o.

Ahora, a leer! nOn!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Prólogo  
**

La inmensidad del cielo azul en todo su esplendor, se abría como lo hace una flor, ante los ojos de los habitantes de la hoja. Sin tan siquiera una sola nube que se atreviera a surcar sus infinitos caminos, el cielo bañado entre las luces del alba daba un silencioso buenos días a la villa, acogiéndola cálidamente, como una madre acoge a su hijo entre sus brazos.

La brisa primaveral bañaba las calles con pétalos de sakuras que, tímidos, bailaban al compás de este. Se arremolinaban, subían y bajaban sin tregua ni pausa. Al baile matinal se sumó una cabellera de finas hebras rosadas que, confundiéndose entre los pétalos, rozaban con sutileza infinita sus mejillas de un tenue rojo.

Un par de ojos verdes cual dos jades se distinguían entre aquellos rosados cabellos. Su piel, de un blanco inmaculado, se asemejaba a la más fina porcelana. Un aspecto de delicadez y fragilidad bajo el cual escondía una fuerza inhumana, capaz de resquebrajar el suelo bajo sus pies.

Sus pasos, firmes y decididos, la llevaban hacia el imponente edificio donde los hokages ejercían como tales. La sannin de rubia cabellera la había citado allí para hablar de un tema importante. Ella, desconociendo asunto harto importante que había echo que la Godaime mandara a dos ANBUs para avisarla, muerta de curiosidad por ende, se apresuraba a hacer inexistente la distancia entre la residencia Haruno y el despacho de Tsunade-sama.

Al llegar al edificio, los nervios empezaron a recorrerle el cuerpo, haciendo que incluso le temblaran las extremidades. Estiró los brazos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de internarse en el recinto. En el interior, una Shizune tan o más nerviosa que ella esperaba ansiosa la llegada de la pelirosada alumna de Tsunade-sama. Al verla llegar dio un respingón en su asiento, se levanto velozmente y se dirigió hacia la Haruno, quien no tubo ni oportunidad de preguntar que tan importante era aquello.

Acompañada por la asistenta de la quinta, Sakura fue guiada por los pasillos largos e inacabables del edificio más importante de la hoja. Subieron un par de pisos, hasta dar con un pasillo sin salida, tan solo con una puerta doble de lo que parecía madera de roble maciza. Aquella debía ser una sala importante. Suspiró con pesadez, intento expulsar junto al aire sus nervios que no la dejaban tranquila, al igual que la curiosidad que la corroía por dentro.

Shizune se adelantó y abrió una de las puertas, dando paso a la alumna de la rubia sannin. En el interior de la sala, una mesa de madera de roble tallada con detalles de hojas de todo tipo. A lado y lado, 20 asientos donde se sentaban las personas más influentes de toda Konoha, y posiblemente, del país del fuego. En el otro extremo, y presidiendo la reunión, una Tsunade más seria de lo normal. Algo le daba mala espina.

Escrutó con la mirada a los presentes. Reconoció entre ellos a Hyuuga Hiashi, demostrando su importante cometido en el consejo al sentarse junto a la Godaime. También a otros jefes de clanes de menor nivel, como Akimichi Chouza o Nara Shikato. Aunque lo que más llamó su atención fue precisamente el único asiento vacío. Impoluto, con un paipai rojo y blanco bordado en el tapiz del respaldo. Entonces vino a su mente que nadie podía llenar aquel vacío, puesto que ambos Uchihas supervivientes de la tragedia que marco a la villa hacía ya más de diez años habían renegado de la hoja. Uno por desconocidos motivos. Otro por venganza. Así el clan Uchiha paso a ser un clan condenado al olvido.

Otro suspiro impregnado con su tristeza amenazaba con escaparse de sus rojizos labios, que decidió enterrar en lo más profundo de sus ser. No iba a demostrar sus tantas debilidades ante la parte más importante de la villa. El consejo de la Hokage. Más nervios se sumaron a los existentes ante la visión de una negra noticia cerniéndose sobre su ser. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, intentando hacer que la seguridad entrara en esta. Realizó una pequeña reverencia, mera formalidad, a modo de saludo a los presentes. Al fin y al cabo, eran personas mucho más influyentes e importantes que ella. Y se dispuso a escuchar la razón por la que había sido citada.

"Haruno Sakura, la kunoichi más inteligente de su promoción, graduada como gennin a la edad de 12 años, adquiriendo el grado de chunnin dos años después y el de jounnin cinco. Alumna de Godaime Hokage-sama durante cinco años, experta en el control del chakra y su uso médico y terapéutico." Uno de los hombres que desconocía había empezado a leer lo que parecía ser su historial como shinobi de Konoha.

"En su historial cuentan realizadas con éxito 53 misiones de rango D, 29 de rango C, 10 de rango B, 2 de rango A y ninguna de rango S." La pelirosada kunoichi suspiró aliviada al ver como aquel hombre guardaba la hoja en una carpeta.

"El consejo se ha reunido para encomendarte una misión de gran importancia. Es una misión muy peligrosa, en la que incluso podrías arriesgar la vida. Por ello es considerada como misión de rango S." Un escalofrío lleno de terror y angustia le recorrió por completo su ser. A su vez, vió como la cara de Tsunade-sama se llenaba con una tristeza pocas veces vista en ella.

"Considerando tu historial, hemos creído oportuno que esta misión sea realizada por ti. Si tienes algún tipo de objeción, no dudes en pronunciarte antes de que sea demasiado tarde." La Haruno sintió como todas las miradas de los presentes se posaban sobre ella. Largos segundos pasaron, y los presentes parecían impacientarse ante la negativa a responder de Sakura.

"Acepto la misión y toda responsabilidad que conlleve." Con una mirada cargada de decisión y valor, acepto aquella peligrosa misión, sabiendo que su vida podía ir en ella. Pero no iba a defraudar ahora a su sensei, que tanto tiempo había dedicado en entrenarla en el arte de las sombras. "Me gustaría saber cual es esta misión que me ha sido encomendada"

"La misión consiste en asesinar a uno de los traidores de la villa más peligroso, considerado como criminal de rango S" Un intenso sentimiento de miedo se empezó a agolpar en su pecho, mezclándose con sus aceleradas pulsaciones y su rápida respiración.

"Debes asesinar a Uchiha Sasuke" Pronunció con la frialdad que ya le caracterizaba a Hyuuga Hiashi, dejando a una atónita Sakura al borde del llanto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yatta! Espero y os guste. A mi me ha encantado! xD. Agradezco a Dany-sempai por ayudarme a escoger el nombre del fanfic. Arigato gozaimasu! También agradecerle sus animos y el haber tenido la paciencia de escuchar toda la historia. No le dedico este capitulo por que ni tan siquiera lo es XD.

Como no, espero ansiosa los reviews! El numero no importa, mientras me dejeis alguno o leais la historia yo ya tengo bastante (michi: Pero dejar review! ò.o) Ok, ok… pss reviews onegai!

Besitos! Baibai!

**Mitsuki Haruno.**


	2. Decisión tomada

(Llegá Mitsuki después de ver los review) S U G E E! Tantos reviews para mi fic T-T! Arigato gosaimazu! Nunca pense que llegara a gustar tanto nOn. En agradecimiento, intentare ser rápida subiendo los capitulos. Si nade lo impide, intentare subir mínimo una vez a la semana nwn.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto para mi desgracia no me pertenecen T-T. Pero algún día me haré con los derechos de Kiba. Muajaja! òOó

Después de ahorrarme las demandas judiciales, a leer onegai! nOn!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capitulo 1. Decisión tomada.**

"_La misión consiste en asesinar a uno de los traidores de la villa más peligroso, considerado como criminal de rango S" Un intenso sentimiento de miedo se empezó a agolpar en su pecho, mezclándose con sus aceleradas pulsaciones y su rápida respiración. _

"Debes asesinar a Uchiha Sasuke" Pronunció con la frialdad que ya le caracterizaba a Hyuuga Hiashi, dejando a una atónita Sakura al borde del llanto.

Por unos instantes había tenido la corazonada de que se trataría de Uchiha Itachi, uno de los traidores de la hoja más peligrosos y buscados. Pero al escuchar el nombre de su tan amado Sasuke-kun, el mundo se le vino abajo. Todo había sido calculado al milímetro para que aceptara sin rechistar. De eso no tenía ninguna duda. Pero le escamaba que su sensei hubiese permitido tal acto.

Su mirada llena de lágrimas se cruzó con las tristes orbes marrones de la sannin. Aguantó estoicamente sin siquiera sollozar, en silencio, esperando con impaciencia a que los presentes le dieran permiso para irse. No había marcha atrás. Simplemente, la habían engañado para que aceptara una misión a la que se negaría durante el resto de su vida.

Realizó de nuevo otra pequeña reverencia y se marcho de allí a paso lento y forzado. Cuando sintió como la puerta de roble se cerraba tras de sí, echo a correr con toda la fuerza de sus piernas. No quería llorar, odiaba demostrar su debilidad. Sus pasos la guiaron con inercia propia por los laberínticos pasillos del edificio. Cuando logró dar con la salida, tras unos minutos de carrera, se apresuró en marcharse de rama en rama a algún lugar solitario donde poder dar rienda suelta a su llanto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La inmensidad del cielo, antes de un azul brillante e impecable, se veía contagiado por el silencioso llanto de la Haruno, cubriéndose con negros nubarrones que amenazaban tormenta. A lo lejos, los primeros rayos se divisaban, seguidos de estruendosos truenos, auguraban que aquella lluvia se convertiría en instantes en un copioso aguacero.

Pero aquello no inmutaba en lo más mínimo a la pelirosada kunoichi, quien sin siquiera dirigir su vista al cielo, observaba a través de un velo de dolor y sufrimiento, como las primeras gotas de lluvia se entremezclaban con sus lágrimas. Un hipar nervioso se hizo con su garganta, al tiempo que los sollozos acongojados se escapaban de sus labios.

La tormenta empezó a cebarse con la dolida joven, que arrinconada contra el tronco de un árbol abrazaba sus rodillas, escondiendo sus ojos enrojecidos entre estas. No sabría decir cuando fue, pero la lluvia dejo de ser meras gotas finas como agujas, para pasar a ser un verdadero diluvio. Ella, empapada por las lágrimas y la lluvia, permaneció inmóvil, con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza. _Cuan cruel podía llegar a ser el destino…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silencio. Tan solo silencio roto por numerosos golpes que cortaban el aire con gran precisión. En un claro, un joven de dorada cabellera y ojos azules como el cielo de verano, entrenaba arduamente en el arte del taijutsu. Nunca se consideró un experto, ni mucho menos, pero a sus diecisiete primaveras era un gran conocedor de aquel arte ninja.

Su rostro, perlado por las cristalinas gotas de sudor, expresaba con claridad el cuantioso esfuerzo y gasto energía que requería el llevar entrenando desde primera hora de la mañana. Pero, tal y como le había dicho Tsunade-baachan, un buen hokage requería conocer más de mil jutsus de todo tipo, además de controlar el taijutsu a la perfección y el genjutsu en su justa medida.

Su mirada, invadida por la alegría que tanto lo caracterizaba, se desvió por unos instantes de sus invisibles objetivos, para posarse sobre el inmenso cielo de Konoha. La repentina falta de luz solar en aquel día tan veraniego le escamaba. Comprendió lo que ocurría al ver como espesos y negros nubarrones invadían la tranquilidad del cielo de la hoja. No le tomó mayor importancia. Si más no, un ninja debía saber luchar en cualquier circunstancia meteorológica.

Decidió entonces dirigir sus golpes y combos contra el fuerte tronco de un nogal. Éste aguantó todos y cada uno de los golpes que recibía por parte del Uzumaki, quien empezó a aminorar la velocidad y fuerza en ellos.

Estaba seguro de que no eran sus alucinaciones. Había oído algo. Incluso podría asegurar que había sido un sollozo. Desistió en su intento por seguir entrenando. A parte de que no estaba concentrado, un fuerte aguacero había empezado a descargar contra el bosque. Optó por concentrarse en aquellos sollozos, pues la voz le resultaba extrañamente familiar

A pesar de que el aguacero y los truenos producían un impresionante estruendo, su fino sentido de la oída no le falló. Guiado por este, empezó a caminar, sintiendo cada vez más cercano el llanto. Siguió caminando unos minutos más, que se le hicieron eternos. Un frío repentino empezó a invadirle. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que estaba empapado hasta los huesos. Un estornudo a lo lejos le hizo volver a su cometido.

Y cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido, pudo vislumbrar una empapada cabellera rosada, perteneciente a la kunoichi que sollozaba con desesperación. Por unos instantes no supo si dejar que la Haruno se desahogara bajo la lluvia o acercarse y hablar con ella. Le pareció más apropiada la segunda opción, así que se acercó en silencioso sigilo a la chica.

"¿Sakura-neechan?" Una estúpida pregunta se escapo por sus labios, haciendo que la joven se sobresaltara. Después de estar allí un buen rato sin que nadie la disturbara, pensando que se encontraba sola, la voz de Naruto la había sorprendido.

"Na…Naruto…kun" Alzó su mirada, mientras entre sollozos pronunciaba su nombre. Su mirada verde, enrojecida por el llanto, se encontró con los dos cielos que residían en los ojos de Naruto. Se quedaron por unos instantes en aquella posición. Ella sentada, abrazando sus rodillas. Él de pie, ligeramente inclinado.

El Uzumaki, con una parsimonia innata, se sentó junto a la kunoichi pelirosada. Suavemente, pasó el dorso de su mano por las cálidas y sonrojadas mejillas de ella, borrando los rastros de sus últimas lágrimas. Ella agradeció el gesto en silencio, dibujando una triste sonrisa en sus rojos labios. Apretó con rudeza la tela de su falda, antes de volver a estallar en llanto y abrazarse con desesperación a su querido onii.

"Po…por que…? Naruto-kun… yo… no quiero…" Sollozando, la kunoichi se aferró más al pecho del jinchuriki, estrechando entre sus finas manos la tela naranja de su sudadera. Sintió como el aguacero que antes arremetía sobre ella, cesaba tan rápido como había empezado.

Agradeció a los cielos que fuese él y no otro quien la hubiese encontrado. Tras la partida de Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun había logrado olvidarse de aquel enamoramiento infantil que sentía por la kunoichi más inteligente de su promoción. Así, lograron ambos forjar una sólida y grata amistad. Se mostraban una estima mutua que llegaba a igualar los lazos que unían a dos hermanos. No de sangre, pero si de corazón.

"Venga Saku… cálmate y dime que te ha pasado" Naruto, demostrando su recién adquirida madurez, acariciaba los cabellos húmedos de Sakura, mientras esta intentaba calmar su llanto. Cuando al fin lo logró, se quedó por unos instantes apoyada en el pecho del jinchuriki, escuchando los rítmicos latidos de éste. Una sensación de calma y bienestar que tan solo él podía proporcionarle la rodeó.

Se incorporó levemente, quedando algo apartada del Uzumaki, lo suficiente como para ver con claridad la cara de éste. Inspiró profundamente, aspirando con fuerza el aroma a tierra mojada que el bosque ofrecía tras la lluvia. Y con la misma calma que Naruto había sido capaz de transmitirle, le explicó detalladamente lo ocurrido en apenas media hora. Un hecho corto que la marcaría por siempre.

"¡No entiendo como esos desgraciados, a sabiendas de que aún mantienes esperanzas en que vuelva, te mandan una misión como esta!" Exclamó el rubio, seguido de una sarta de comentarios no muy agradables contra todos y cada uno de los miembros del consejo. Incluyendo al que podría convertirse en su futuro suegro. "Y lo que menos entiendo es como Tsunade-baachan los ha dejado hacer ¡Por Kami-sama! Si eres su alumna… ¿Quien más que ella te va a comprender!"

Un incomodo silencio se cernió sobre ambos. La pelirosa, cabizbaja, no se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna. Por su parte, el hiperactivo rubio no sabía que decir para animar de algún modo en la que se había convertido en su mejor amiga y confidente.

"¡Podrían haber mandado mil shinobis antes que a ti! Incluso yo estoy dispuesto a suplirte, Sakura-neechan" Sonriente por su, según él, gran ocurrencia, vio como la expresión de su neechan no cambiaba ni un ápice.

"No es por echarme flores, pero si me han mandado a mi la misión es por ser alumna de una de los sannins. Además, a ti Naruto-kun no te envían por que es peligroso. Piensa que aún tienes a Akatsuki detrás del Kyubi" Pronunció con su conocida elocuencia la shinobi pelirosada.

"Un razonamiento así es propio de la ninja más inteligente de su promoción." Una voz en la oscuridad resonó con fuerza entre robles, nogales y sauces. Ambos shinobis, sabiendo de sobras a quien pertenecía, no se inmutaron en lo más mínimo.

"¡Pero Tsunade-baachan, no es justo! Sabes de sobras que Sakura-neechan está colada por Sasuke-baka!" La furia de Naruto estaba a flor de piel. Le enrabiaba tener que ver a su casi hermana sufriendo de esa manera.

"Tienes todo el derecho a enfadarte conmigo. Pero no dudes que puse todos los medios que estaban en mi mano para cambiar de opinión al consejo." Sakura al escuchar las palabras pronunciadas por la Godaime comprendió a la perfección lo ocurrido. Simplemente habían utilizado sutilmente a la Hokage para poder tomar la decisión que creían oportuna para aquella misión.

"Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama tiene razón. Ha sido una maniobra más del consejo. No la culpes." Sakura se veía incapaz de cambiar la tristeza de su rostro. Aunque en su interior se sentía mucho más aligerada. Quizás al darse cuenta de que su sensei no había tenido ni voz ni voto en aquella decisión, a pesar de ser la Hokage.

"Se que es difícil ver la misión desde otro punto de vista, teniendo tan presente el amor que sientes por el Uchiha. Pero si eres capaz de tan siquiera enfrentarlo, estarás mucho más cerca de olvidar el amor que has sentido siempre por él" La Godaime se pronunció de nuevo, con sabias palabras que dejaron a la Haruno divagando en sus pensamientos durante unos minutos, poniéndolos en orden, intentando llegar a una conclusión satisfactoria para ambas partes.

Durante los cinco largos años de ausencia del moreno, se había tratado autoconvencer centenares, miles de veces de que él no le convenía. Pero a su pesar, su corazón siempre había prevalecido ante la razón. Ahora había tomado una decisión, y nada ni nadie la harían cambiar de parecer. La voz de la razón había logrado superar a los desesperados ruegos de su amor incondicional. Olvidaría al Uchiha, aunque eso le costara la vida. La suya o la del Uchiha.

"Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama. He tomado una decisión. Olvidaré a Uchiha Sasuke y realizaré la misión con éxito. Os lo prometo." Con determinación, miró a los anteriormente nombrados, poniéndose en pie, apretando sus manos hasta el extremo de emblanquecer sus nudillos y sentir como su perfecta manicura se clavaba en las palmas de sus manos.

"Pero neechan…"

"Lo siento, Naruto-kun. Ya he tomado la decisión" Una escurridiza lágrima rodó por su mejilla. E interiormente se juró a si misma que sería la última,…la última que derramaría por su amado Sasuke-kun.

"Bueno, no se si es algo que se pueda celebrar, pero de todos modos, os invitó al Ichiraku" Una Tsunade algo más animada al ver el semblante de su alumna predilecta, ofreció la invitación. A pesar de saber que aquello le podría causar una bancarrota irremediable.

"Pues ya estamos tardando¡datte bayo!" Como si de un resorte se tratará, Naruto al escuchar cualquier palabra relacionada con su comida predilecta, se emocionaba irremediablemente, dejando a un lado su tan envidiable madurez.

"Siento decirlo, pero Tsunade-sama, invitar a Naruto a Ramen es equiparable a buscarse la ruina" Sakura dibujo en sus labios una sonrisa divertida. Por unas horas sería mejor olvidarse de todo. Al menos su última noche en Konoha la pasaría junto a su sensei y su onii.

Mientras el trío se alejaba del bosque en dirección al Ichikaru, una sombra se alejaba en dirección contraria, esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios. Una de sus típicas sonrisas llenas de superioridad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por fin he terminado! Realmente me ha costado de escribir. Es difícil hacer madurar a Naruto sin hacer que pierda esa inocencia que tanto les gusta a sus fans (me incluyo -babeando- juju…). De hay la idea de meter al final el Ichikaru's ramen xD.

Y pss sin nada más que decir, contesto los reviews. Mi más sentido agradecimiento. Me ha alegrado saber que el fic ha tenido tan buena aceptación (Michi: o eso creemos - -U).

**Arashipotter:** Primer review. ¡Muchas gracias! Sinceramente, más de una vez mataría yo misma a Sasuke-lendo (michi: para que dejarle el trabajo sució a Sakura? xD). Pero… sobre el fic no puedo revelar nada xD. Teóricamente tengo todo el fic en mi cabeza, todo puede ser que tenga un cambio repentino de humor o que me venga una idea mejor a la mente. De todos modos, thanks por los animos nwn

**Gaby Uchiha:** Waaa! Gaby-sempai (ya tengo dos sempais xD). Mil gracias por los ánimos. Y aunque ya hemos hablado por el Messenger, si, mi sempai es haruno-chan XP. Y pss nada, no me importa el discurso xD jajaja! Sayo, y pss cuidate! nwn

**Kotoko Hyuuga:** Onee! Tu estas metida en todo xD. A ver si menos fanfiction y mas Messenger, que no te veo nunca T-T. Yo tambien quiero ver Sasu vs Saku. No se si estaré a la altura del fic... xDDD. Muchas gracias, siempre tan atenta! ;) Mi tambien te quiere muxio! Arigato onee!

**Nay-san:** Pss aquí la continuación. Gracias por los animos:)

**Sabaku no Drea:** Me alegra saber que el fic te gusta y te parece hasta interesante (michi: eso ya es mucho! ;)). Ya esta la continuación. Espero volver a leerte! Sayo nwn.

**Marion Asakura:** Arigato! Me alegra que te parezca sugoii mi fic, apenas empezado XP. Y pss lo de dejarlo asi son consejos de mis onees. Y yo agradecida les hago caso xDDD. Chau, cuidate! Y thanks ;).

**Maylu-chan:** Oneee! Arigato T-T. Tu has sido la primera en leer este capi, thanks xD. Tu trankila, puedes seguir llamandome Sakura-xiaaan. Es la costumbre, ne? xDDD. Ves, lo sigo hoy. Y he tenido tiempo de ir a la playa y hacer de canguro y todo XD. LODVG RLZ! Ahí te llevo la razón ;). Sayo onee! Thank you! (como diria Naruto xD) (PD: Sigue con Historia real T-T, datte bayo! XD)

Mis specials thanks de este capi para Maylu-chan, que me ha ayudado a decidir lo que pasaría y pss se ha leido el capi (o parte xD). Arigato!

Y aqui se acaba! Os espero en el próximo capi de Dulce traicion (michi: eso sono a comercial) sie... - -U. Dejar reviews onegai! Acepto opiniones de todo tipo nOn.

Besitos! Baibai!

**Mitsuki Haruno**


	3. Inevitable

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, para mi desgracia y mala suerte, pertenece a Kishi-sensei. Pero se aceptan donaciones economicas para poder comprar los derechos de Kiba-sepsy XD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capitulo 2. Inevitable.**

Unos impactantes ojos verde jade, escrutaban las desiertas calles de la villa a su paso. Sola. Así es como se sentía desde el momento en que volvió a su casa la noche anterior. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo en apenas centésimas. Era algo fácil de entender. Apenas eran las seis de la mañana y el sol empezaba a aparecer tímido tras el monumento a los Hokages. Además, su vestimenta no era demasiado abrigada.

Arriba, una camiseta roja de tiras con escote en V. Abajo, una falda larga hasta los tobillos, blanca, con dos rajas hasta la altura de medio muslo a lado y lado de esta. Debajo, unos shorts negros y unas medias de rejillas hasta el principio de las rodillas. También llevaba muñequeras y calentadores negros, y atado con un pañuelo negro a la cintura, un abanico.

Estornudo sonoramente mientras con las manos se frotaba los brazos. Tal vez debería haber cogido una chaqueta. Sacudió su cabeza levemente, intentando pensar en la misión, pero estaba tan amodorrada que le era imposible. Siguió su camino por Konoha hasta llegar a una de las salidas principales.

Pero lo que vio ante ella la dejó atónita. La pesada mochila que cargaba resbaló de sus hombros, rompiendo el silencio que se cernía sobre ellos al chocar contra el suelo. El labio inferior le empezó a temblar, por lo que posó una de sus manos para calmarlo. Las lágrimas se agolpaban a una velocidad apabullante en sus orbes esmeralda. Todos estaban allí. Y cuando decía todos, se refería al total sentido de la palabra.

Un grupo nombroso de shinobis se encontraban frente a ella, esperándola en el que era su punto de partida. Velozmente reconoció a todos como amigos, familiares e incluso conocidos tan solo de vista. Un sonriente Naruto se acercó veloz a la impresionada Haruno.

"¡Ohayo Sakura-neechan! Hemos venido todos a despedirte, datte bayo!" El Uzumaki, intentando ocultar su tristeza bajo una sonrisa, señaló a sus espaldas a todos los que habían ido a despedirla tras unas cuantas llamadas y visitas la noche anterior.

"¡Hey, frentuda! Si no llega a ser por Naruto no nos enteramos de que te vas" Yamanaka Ino, la eterna rival de la Haruno, se acercó a esta, golpeando su frente con el dedo indice.

"Ino-chan, yo…" Sin saber que decir, la pelirosada se lanzó sobre la rubia, quien correspondió el abrazo, acariciando los cabellos rosas de la kunoichi.

"Venga, no convirtáis esto en un melodrama. Es tan…"

"¿Problemático?" Todos los presentes pronunciaron la palabra favorita del Nara a coro, haciendo que este enrojeciera levemente. Tal vez debería cambiar…

"Lleva razón. No por que me vaya tengo que llorar como una magdalena¿ne?" Sakura, algo menos entristecida, se secó las últimas lágrimas velozmente.

"Sa… Sakura-chan… Gambate" Hinata también se acerco a la pelirosa, enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del pelo a medida que iba hablando.

"Hazlo lo mejor que puedas Haruno-chan" Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, TenTen se acercó a la que estaba apunto de abandonar la villa, acompañada de Hyuuga Neji.

"Suerte, Haruno" Frío y tajante, el prodigio Hyuuga tan solo pronunció aquellas palabras durante la emotiva despedida.

"Sakura-san, haz que la llama de la juventud brille en ti con fuerza! Demuestra que llegó tu primavera! Iosh!" Un emocionado Lee, no paraba en su discurso de apoyo a la Haruno.

"Sakura, ya veras como la misión sale a pedir de boca. ¿A que si, Akamaru?" Ante la pregunta del Inuzuka, un ladrido resonó entre los shinobis que allí se encontraban

"Espero que te vaya bien, Haruno-san" Shino, tan misterioso como siempre, y tan callado como el Hyuuga, no dijo nada más.

De nuevo las lágrimas se hicieron con los ojos algo enrojecidos de la Haruno. Y es que aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se había pasado la noche entera llorando. De hay su insistente modorra. Se apresuró en secarlas con el dorso de la mano, para mostrar su mejor sonrisa antes de partir.

"¡Arigato, mina! Etto… no se que decir. He quedado muy sorprendida. Tan solo puedo agradeceros todo vuestro apoyo." Dicho esto, se acerco hacia el Uzumaki, a quien también los sentimientos le estaban haciendo una mala pasada.

"¡Sakura-neechan! Te echare de menos" Dijó el Uzumaki entre un inevitable llanto, mientras se abrazaba a su neechan. El tiempo que estuviera fuera se le haría eterno.

"Naruto-kun… vamos, no lo hagas más difícil… no quiero… volver a llorar…" Sollozando, la Haruno se dejó abrazar por el Uzumaki.

"Tengo que irme ya… te prometo que volveré pronto" Tras sus palabras, la shinobi empezó a recorrer los pocos metros que la separaban de las afueras de la villa.

"¡Sakura-chan, vuelve pronto! Datte bayo!"

"Lo haré, Naruto-kun…" Y dicho esto, Sakura Haruno emprendió su camino hasta el lugar donde llevaría a cabo su misión.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el cielo, las primeras estrellas se aventuraban a mostrarse aún la presencia del astro diurno, quien desaparecía con lentitud por el oeste. Bajo este, una muchacha de rosada cabellera corría rauda atravesando extensos bosques para llegar a su destino. Hana.

Una pequeña villa rebosante en aquella época del año. Y no es que fuera una villa ninja como Konoha, ni mucho menos. Su popularidad era debida a la existencia de un gran número de aguas termales en ella. Aunque algo apartada de cualquier otra población, se encontraba apenas a un día de la hoja. Aquello era una gran ventaja para la Haruno, quien odiaba viajar sola, y menos de noche.

Paró a descansar en una de las ramas más altas del árbol donde se encontraba. Estaba exhausta, y no era para menos. Casi no había tenido tiempo de comer y llevaba el día entero corriendo con aquella pesada mochila acuestas. Ya faltaba poco. Retomó el camino, divisando en la lejanía una villa que, con suerte, sería Hana. Apresuró el paso.

Por fin llego a las grandes puertas que daban acceso a Hana. Se acercó a uno de los guardas, enseñándole un salvoconducto sellado por la Hokage. Al verlo, el hombre no dudo en dejarla pasar. Al entrar dentro de la ciudad quedó maravillada.

A pesar de estar anocheciendo, la ciudad era un gran bullicio. Gente que iba y venía de un lado a otro. Artesanos que mostraban sus productos en paradas en las calles, donde la gente se agolpaba. Malabaristas, acróbatas y demás personajes circenses se paseaban realizando su espectáculo por las calles, así como artistas ambulantes, marionetistas, mimos y estatuas humanas. Tan solo por eso ya se merecía tan buena fama.

Paseo por unos minutos por sus calles, siendo arrastrada por la marea humana que se volcaba en estas. Unos minutos después de contemplar aquella esplendorosa villa, decidió ponerse a buscar su hostal entre tanta gente. Pero le resultaba casi imposible lograrlo. La gente no paraba de empujarla, y eso era un gran inconveniente. Intentó ir a contracorriente, pero le resultó prácticamente imposible, por lo que cesó en su intento.

Por fin la multitud pareció dejar de arremeter contra ella. Miró fugazmente el reloj y encontró una respuesta. Hora de cenar. Las calles que antes estaban llenas de vida, ahora solo eran recorridas por dos o tres personas, que se dirigían rápidos hacia sus hogares. Volvió a retomar la búsqueda del hostal donde se hospedaría.

Y tan absorbida estaba en su búsqueda que topó sin querer contra la espalda de un joven, cayendo contra el suelo. Algo adolorida, se llevó una mano al muslo mientras con la otra se intentaba poner en pie. Sintió como una mirada fría, casi gélida se clavaba en ella. Levantó la suya, para encontrarse con un par de fríos y solitarios rubís, llenos de soledad y odio. Reconocería aquella mirada en cualquier lugar. Sabía demasiado bien a quien pertenecía, y ese no era otro que…

"Vaya, Uchiha Sasuke. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos¿verdad?" Sus palabras fueron invadidas fríamente por todo el odio y rencor que tanto tiempo había aguantado por parte del menor de los Uchihas.

"Hmph…" Fue lo único que salió por los labios de este. Las aspas de su Sharingan giraban velozmente, al tiempo que sus ojos escrutaban el cuerpo de la Haruno. Se sorprendió al ver tan cambiada a la kunoichi, pero como era normal en él, dejó sus emociones tras su mascara forjada a partir de su sed de venganza.

"Y yo que me imaginaba un reencuentro más emotivo. Veo que has cambiado mucho, Uchiha. Pero para peor…" Cada palabra le dolía, como miles de puñales al rojo vivo clavándose en el mismo lugar de su corazón. Pero debía hacerlo, por el bien de la villa,… y por su propio bien.

"Tu no te quedas atrás, Haruno. Y dime¿Dónde esta tu infantil amor obsesivo por mi?" Dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa de superioridad mientras veía, triunfalmente, como ella tan solo apretaba fuertemente los puños hasta emblanquecer sus nudillos.

"Tal vez ese desgraciado al que llamas sensei te haya enseñado muchas cosas, pero no ha sido capaz de bajarte esos humos." Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, mientras la del Uchiha desaparecía, dejando lugar a una clara expresión de enfado.

"Sería un honor poder bajarlos personalmente" Ya había lanzado el anzuelo. Tan solo esperaba que el Uchiha picara.

"Me encantaría. Un poco de entrenamiento nunca va mal" Recuperó la sonrisa prepotente que tanto le caracterizaba. Ella sonrió más si cabe, pues había caído de cuatro patas a su trampa. Tan previsible como siempre.

Ambos se dirigieron una mirada un tanto cómplice y salieron rápidamente de la villa. Llegaron a un claro cercano a la frontera de la villa. Ella dejó su pesada mochila apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, alejándose de este para tomar una posición defensiva.

Por su parte el Uchiha no se movió de su posición, ni tan siquiera para adoptar una posición defensiva. Aquello lo interpretó la pelirosada como un claro alarde de superioridad, y por tanto dedujo que creía que tenía todas las de ganar. Sus ganas de luchar incrementaron notablemente. Disfrutaría de cada golpe como si fuera el último.

"Pues entonces, empecemos" Sakura sentía como la adrenalina circulaba por su interior a grandes cantidades, incitándola aún más a luchar con todas sus fuerzas. Realizó una serie corta de sellos y entre un remolino de hojas desapareció.

Entonces el moreno se dio cuenta de que iba en serio. Las aspas de su Sharingan volvieron a girar, esta vez a mayor velocidad, mientras buscaba con desespero algún signo de la Haruno. Esta seguía sin aparecer, cuando vio algo rosado pasar a gran velocidad junto a él. Un pétalo de sakura estaba clavado en el suelo, y en su mejilla corría un hilo de sangre. Aquello simplemente fue el aviso de lo que iba a venir.

"Sakura ame no jutsu!" De repente Sakura apareció frente a el, formando unos sellos y golpeando con fuerza el suelo cubierto de pétalos de sakura. Tras el golpe, estos se elevaron en el aire, cayendo a gran velocidad contra él.

"Katon. Gokyaku no jutsu" Inspiró aire profundamente después de formar una serie de sellos y por su boca empezó a salir una gran cantidad de fuego que quemó todos los pétalos.

"¿Cinco años y seguimos haciendo las mismas técnicas?" Decía con tono de burla Sakura, intentando hacer salir de sus casillas a Sasuke. Si lo lograba, tenía por seguro que lo vencería fácilmente.

Cogió el abanico que llevaba en su cinturón y lo abrió de un modo hipnotizante para el Uchiha, dejando ver el dibujo de una sakura de 5 pétalos. Colocó una mano en la cintura y con la otra empezó a abanicarse como si no estuviera luchando. Eso puso de los nervios al Uchiha.

Tras asegurarse de que era así, cogió cinco pétalos del suelo y los tomó con su mano libre, como si de shurikens se tratasen. Los tiró al aire y cerrando un poco el abanico hizo un movimiento en diagonal de arriba abajo, provocando que los pétalos salieran disparados contra el Uchiha a una velocidad bastante peligrosa. Este los esquivo todos perfectamente, y decidió que era hora de atacar.

Cogió un par de kunais y corrió en dirección a la chica, que volvía a abanicarse como si con ella no fuera la cosa. Aquella actitud le estaba poniendo de los nervios por momentos. Y aprovechando la actitud de la chica la atravesó de pleno con ambos kunais. Por unos instantes sonrió victorioso al sentir como la sangre salpicaba su cara, pero borro la sonrisa al sentir como la chica se convertía en las flores que le daban nombre. Los pétalos cayeron como el, como una lluvia rosada que le acariciaba cálidamente.

"Hana bushin no jutsu. Pensaba que estarías más informado sobre técnicas de este tipo, Uchiha." Sakura estaba detrás de él, colgada de un rama. Se sintió estúpido al caer en una trampa tan básica, pero por supuesto, no cambiaría la frialdad de su cara por nada del mundo.

Sasuke se giró a gran velocidad, concentrando toda su rabia hacia la Haruno en un solo y certero puñetazo, que ella esquivo con tan solo un movimiento de cabeza. Eso le frustró, pero no se daría por vencido. Empezaron una ardua batalla a base de taijutsu, realmente igualada. Eso sorprendió evidentemente al Uchiha, quien no esperaba que la Haruno pudiese estar a la altura de un combate contra él.

Estaba de realizar un barrido cuando de nuevo la Haruno desapareció tras una nube de hojas y pétalos. Y de nuevo él la buscó incansablemente. Pensó en intentar localizar su chakra, pero sabiendo que ella era la mejor con este, no le extrañaría que fuera imposible localizarlo, ni si quiera apenas sentirlo.

Sintió como un pétalo caía desde arriba sobre su nariz. Eso le alerto, por lo que desvió su mirada hacia el cielo. Allí estaba, la Haruno apunto de caer sobre él. No pudo más que esperar que cayese. Y así lo hizo, cayó quedando justo encima del Uchiha, dejándolo tendido en el suelo, totalmente inmobilizado.

"Dime, Uchiha¿que has estado haciendo estos años? Por que, sinceramente, luchas igual que cuando te fuiste." La cara del aludido enrojeció de ira al escuchar el comentario de la Haruno, quien se estaba acercando peligrosamente a su rostro.

Se quedaron unos instantes, eternos a su parecer, en aquella posición. Sus labios, casi se rozaban. Ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro, acelerada, acompasada a sus latidos. Y cuando Sakura parecía estar apunto de acortar la distancia casi inexistente entre ambos, desvió el rumbo de su cara, acercándose al oido del Uchiha.

"La niña que conocías murió el día que tu te fuiste" Un escalofrío. Esa fue la única reacción del moreno ante las palabras de la pelirosa. Sensuales y provocativas, al igual que el escote de la Haruno, donde su vista se había perdido. No por mucho tiempo, pues ágilmente ella se apartó de aquella comprometida posición y tomó su mochila dispuesta a irse.

"Cuando quieras, repetimos…" Al terminar, ella se marcho caminando con calma. El moreno se quedó allí, mirando absorto el contoneo de las caderas de la Haruno al caminar. Sus palabras, más sensuales que nunca, hicieron el resto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waaa! Cuantos reviews para mi! (Michi: y para mi, soe la inspiración pervertida, acuerdate ¬¬) cierto… xD. Muchisimas gracias, nunca espere que el fic se volviera tan popular. Espero que os guste mucho este capitulo, me he esmerado mucho con el SasuSaku, que, modestia aparte, me encanta. Los dialogos RLZ! XD me matan de risa.

Weno, las contestaciones a los reviews y me voe xD

**Yuzuki Uchiha:** Thanks onee, todo eso ya lo sabía, pero si insistes en decirmelo otra vez… xD es broma, no me creas. Grax de verdad, me alegro que te guste y pss que cunda el SasuSaku xDDD. Di que si, declarale la guerra a tu inner, como yo a michi, esta echa un marimacho xD (Michi: ¬¬) xDDD.

**Nayru-san:** Sie! Sasuke sufrira! Se lo merece por portarse asi con Saku. Aunque no se queda atrás ella tampoco XD. Es la llama de la juventud! (momento posesion Lee) XDD. Weno, muchas gracias y espero te guste! Te cuidas ;))

**Marion Asakura:** Ya teneis la actualizacion, antes de tiempo, jujuju. Me estoy esforzando con este fic, no quero decepcionar a los lectore ;). Espero que te guste muxio. Besus, te cuidas :))

**Griffmoon:** K bem! Lectora nyu! Yo tambien quiero que Saku mate a Sasu, tiene que darle su merecido. Aunque no se si sere capaz de matarlo… es demasiado guapo para morir xD. Al menos tiene que haber lemon, luego me lo pienso. Y sobre el fic, sie! Sufre Sasu! (se va y vuelve disfrazada de conejo) Muajaja! XDD. Sayo, cuidate!

**Maylu:** Jeelou onee! Sie, vivan las sonrisitas marca Uchiha. Son las mejores! XD. Nu se que decir… xD. Aquí ya hay algo de SasuSaku, la espera merecio la pena. A partir del siguiente capi se empieza a liar todo, ya vereis XDDD. Muxios besos sis! Espero review tuyo pronto, jujuju… xD

**Nadeshiko Uchiha:** Yo diría que es quien crees que es, pero todo puede ser que me de por cambiar. No se, depende de mi humor este fic. Hoy pss toe de buenas y hubo SasuSaku. xDD. Yo tampoco podría estar en el pellejo de Saku, me da algo T-T. Pss nah, una semana de espera no ;). Espero que te guste, y pss aquí tambien sale Naru-tierno (abraza un peluche de Naru) K A W A I I !

**Kisame Hoshigaki:** Mi inspiración esta jelii y pss, ya esta el capi nyu (Michi: obvio, pero weno…) ¬¬. Adoro a Narutin maduro, debe ser genial verlo asi. Pero tan inocente es tan… waaa! Y pss Sakura no me importa tanto que madure o no, pero mejor Sakura madura xD. Te cuidas, y pss disfruta del capi xD!

**Tere-chan:** Si, soe cruel por naturaleza, es lo que hay. XDDD. Ya, calmate Mitsuki… Grax por el review, aunque me taches de algo que no soe (Michi: Pero si has dicho antes que eras cruel por naturaleza, baka) Era sarcasmo, urusatonkachi! Dios, que inner mas dobe… Sayo, te cuidas:))

**Sakura Uchiha:** Grax por el review. Yo encantada te agrego al msn, dejame tu mail y con gusto hablamos ;)). Y pss gracias por los animos, espero que este capi te guste.

Hasta aquí los reviews. Lo de siempre, con petición especial. Dejarme un review! Es lo unico que pido de regalo de cumple. Por que hoy, 3-05-06 **es el cumple de Mitsuki Haruno! **Muahahaha! XDDD. Agradezco infinitamente todos los reviews recibidos hasta hora.

Besitos! Baibai

**Mitsuki Haruno (con un año mas T-T)**


	4. Tormenta

**Notas de Mitsuki: Gooomeeen! Un mes sin actualizar, no tengo perdon T3T. Es que estube de examenes de final de curso y bueno ahora que ya he acabado y mi inspiración ha vuelto medianamente he escrito el capi (Michi: Por fin pondre mi granito de arena -insertar sonido hemorragia nasal-) Seeh! -insertar sonido hemorragia nasal dos-. Os dejo con el capi!**

**Disclaimer: En fin, Naruto sigue sin ser mío. Aunque advierto estoy planeando secuestrar a Kiba para mi disfrute personal, kukuku…**

----------------------------------

**Capitulo 3. Tormenta**

Un espeso manto grisáceo cubría el oscuro cielo nocturno de Hana. A lo lejos, tan solo el ulular de alguna ave nocturna se escuchaba, el cual se mezclaba poco a poco con el fuerte estruendo de lejanos truenos. Una fría brisa sacudió la ciudad, convirtiéndose instantes después en un fuerte vendaval que anunciaba una inminente tormenta. Pronto los rayos se empezaron a divisar en el horizonte, contrastando su luz azulada con la persistente oscuridad en que se sumía la villa las noches sin el astro níveo. Minutos más tarde las primeras gotas de la tan augurada lluvia no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a caer como finas agujas transparentes.

Una pelirosada joven sentada sobre el alfeizar de la ventana observaba absorta la copiosa lluvia. Sus ojos jade miraban sin mirar como centenares de gotas repiqueteaban contra los abundantes charcos que se formaban en el suelo. La fina llovizna se convirtió velozmente en una copiosa tormenta primaveral. Una espesa cortina de vapor de agua fue cubriendo la ciudad. Las abundantes gotas fueron mojando rápidamente a la pelirosada, quien no se inmutaba ni un ápice.

Ni un sollozo se atrevió a salir de entre sus labios. En su rostro sereno la tristeza no se reflejaba. Sin embargo, dos escurridizas lágrimas se habían abierto paso con su salado sabor entre la dulce agua de lluvia. Inclinándose un poco más, la Haruno dejó su rostro totalmente expuesto a la abundante lluvia, sintiendo como esta borraba cualquier atisbo de lágrimas en su rostro. Entreabriendo levemente los ojos, observó a través de sus orbes verdes como el viento dibujaba un claro en el cielo, dejando entrever la desdibujada silueta de la luna creciente.

Sonriente, Sakura se internó de nuevo en su oscura y silenciosa habitación, dejando un rastro mojado allá por donde pasaba. Lentamente fue despojándose de la ropa húmeda a causa de la lluvia, dejando su blanca y fina piel expuesta a la tenue luz de la luna. Abriendo el armario, tomo una toalla de este, la cual enrollo a su cuerpo, dispuesta a darse un relajante baño caliente.

Tomó una segunda toalla para secarse tras el relajante baño, pues aunque suponía que el hostal dispondría de toallas en los baños, tenía la manía de llevarse un par para las misiones donde acampaban al aire libre. Un suspiró algo melancólico se le escapó, apretando contra su pecho la blanca toalla que apenas tapaba lo justo. Sus pasos descalzos recorrieron el mojado tatami hasta llegar a una puerta frente a la cual se paró.

Con su zurda aguantaba ambas toallas, mientras que posó su diestra sobre el frió pomo de la puerta, dejándola inmóvil unos instantes, mientras observaba de nuevo a través de la ventana como la lluvia arremetía tan rápida como había llegado. Giró el pomo lentamente hasta escuchar el sonido que indicaba que no podía girar más, por lo que procedió a abrir la puerta del baño.

Con un suave chirriar la puerta finalmente se abrió, dando paso a la pelirosada a una nueva estancia desconocida para ella. O no tanto. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al observar lo que había al otro lado de la puerta. Se había confundido por completo. Aquella puerta finalmente no resulto ser la del cuarto de baño. Esta daba a una estancia con un gran símil a la suya.

Aunque siéndose sincera, en lo que menos se fijó fue en la habitación, si no en el inquilino que la habitaba. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, convirtiendo a sus orbes en dos pequeños puntos verdosos inmersos en un mar blanco. Sus labios fueron separándose hasta dejar su boca abierta a causa de la impresión. Frente a ella se encontraba ni más ni menos que Uchiha Sasuke, sentado sobre su cama, vestido tan solo con un bóxer negro -demasiado apretado para su salud mental-.

Aquel espectáculo habría sido todo un deleite para su vista si no fuera por que ella no se encontraba demasiado bien situada tampoco. Por unos instantes tubo la extraña sensación de que el Uchiha la desvestía con la mirada. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, avergonzada de sus pensamientos nada decorosos.

Tras recorrer con la mirada de manera involuntaria varias veces el cuerpo semidesnudo del Uchiha, llegó de nuevo a su rostro, donde una sonrisa prepotente se dibujaba en sus labios. Un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y una miraba que la invitaba a pasar le hicieron dudar unos instantes sobre lo que debía hacer. Pero al escuchar su voz volvió a poner los pies en la tierra, sintiendo lo frío y duro que puede llegar a ser el suelo.

- Vaya, así que resulta que estamos en el mismo hostal. ¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo pesada que llegas a ser? - Las palabras que pronunció, casi como un murmullo la dejaron lívida. Estaba acostumbrada a su frialdad y a sus pocas palabras, pero ahora cada vez que abría la boca era para soltar un insulto contra ella, cada uno más grave e hiriente que el anterior.

Sintió como las fuerzas en sus piernas la iba abandonando, y esa alegría reencontrada en forma de sonrisa se esfumaba de su pecho, dejando un vacío conocido para ella. Un vacío en el que había vivido los últimos cinco años de su corta existencia. Se aferró con ambas manos al marco de la puerta, dejando que una de las toallas cayera y la otra se deslizara lentamente hasta mostrar un escote muy provocativo. Algo que no le importaba en absoluto en esos momentos.

Y haciendo caso del primer impulso que dictó su corazón giró sobre sus pasos y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Tras el sonido hueco del portazo la toalla cayó del todo, dejando de nuevo su tersa y blanca piel al descubierto. Apoyó su espalda contra la puerta, sintiendo el frío internarse en sus ser, calándole hasta sus huesos. Se fue deslizando poco a poco hasta quedar sentada sobre el también frío y duro tatami.

Tomó con delicadeza la fina toalla, cobijándose con ella, apretándola con rudeza contra sus voluptuosas curvas. Sus orbes verdosas se opacaban poco a poco por las cuantiosas lágrimas que se agolpaban en ellas, desdibujándolas hasta convertirlas en meros atisbos de lo que eran. Y sin más dilaciones las saladas gotas empezaron a rodar con lentitud por sus aún sonrojadas mejillas, brillando con sutileza bajo la atenta mirada de la nívea luna. Con gran esfuerzo elevó la mirada, observando frente a ella como en el otro extremo de la estancia una puerta se divisaba bajo la opalina luz.

----------------------------------

Sus caderas se movían armoniosas al compás de sus embestidas. Sus senos, firmes y pálidos, se deslizaban sobre su pecho, produciéndole un leve cosquilleo con sus rosados pezones, endurecidos por el placer. Sus finas manos recorrían con torpe inexperiencia toda la longitud de su piel, para después dar paso a su lengua y sus húmedos besos.

Con un beso lleno de ardiente pasión acalló sus incipientes gemidos, recorriendo todos los recovecos de su boca, entablando una ardua disputa contra la lengua de su amante, embriagándose del sabor de la muchacha.

Se aferró fuertemente a su esbelta cintura, sintiendo como las manos de ella recorrían con picardía su cuerpo, arrancándole intensos gemidos que intentaba vanamente ahogar en su garganta. Sus labios fogosos y húmedos besaban con frenesí cada centímetro de su piel, mordisqueando y estimulando sus erectos pezones, succionando con vehemencia aquella zona tan sensible de su cuerpo.

Y sus voluptuosas curvas seguían moviéndose rítmicamente, contrayendo el vientre, provocando que aquellas cálidas paredes que conformaban su interior se estrecharan más alrededor de su miembro erecto, haciendo que su excitación aumentara de sobremanera.

Con ímpetu tomó uno de los pechos de la pelirosa, apretándolo con su mano, acariciándolo, provocando que el orgasmo de ella cada vez estuviera más cerca. Sus cabellos como hebras rosadas se apegaban a su rostro a causa del sudor, igual que su azabache cabello se apegaba al suyo. Retiró rápidamente un par de esas hebras para buscar con desesperación sus labios en un sediento beso.

Disfrutó del sabor de su boca, las caricias que le proporcionaba, los movimientos de sus caderas, la inexperiencia de sus manos. Disfruto de todo, sintiendo que cada vez se volvía más irreal.

Poco a poco la figura desnuda de la pelirosada kunoichi se fue haciendo más lejana, más borrosa. Se desdibujaba con lentitud mientras él aún sentía sus finas manos sobre su pecho. El calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su ardiente amante fue esfumándose, al tiempo que la suavidad de su tersa y fina piel se fue remplazando por el tacto de las sabanas de seda que cubrían su semidesnudo cuerpo.

Sus ojos cerrados por el intenso placer fueron abriéndose, dejando que sus orbes azabaches le devolvieran a la cruda realidad. De nuevo ese sueño que no le dejaba en paz. Se incorporó, observando que, igual que siempre, una imponente erección se ocultaba tras las sabanas. Apretó la tela bajo sus manos, sintiendo como una gran impotencia se agolpaba en su pecho, mientras unos centímetros más abajo la excitación aumentaba por momentos.

Durante unos instantes tubo el impulso de hacer la distancia entre ambas estancias inexistente y hacer suya a la Haruno, convirtiendo en tan anhelada realidad su insistente sueño. Aún así se contuvo, pues las posibilidades de salir vivo de aquella habitación tras irrumpir en ella con semejante problema en la entrepierna eran nulas. Cruzó sus piernas, tapando con ambas manos instintivamente su dolor de cabeza más persistente.

Se dedicó a meditar unos instantes sobre su sueño, pues había sido más real que nunca. Casi siempre tan solo era capaz de sentir el placer que la joven le proporcionaba, pero tanto su figura como su rostro se le antojaban borrosos y lejanos. Tal vez había sido por la visión tan explicita que le había ofrecido la misma Sakura al mostrarse ante él con tan solo aquella minúscula toalla -cosa que ya había provocado instantáneamente una erección, por lo que se vio obligado a echarla antes de que viera su pequeño problema-

Tras pensar en las posibles soluciones para aquel problema, se decanto quizás por la más placentera -contando que hacer una visita a la Haruno sería un suicidio-. Posó lentamente los pies en el suelo, sintiendo como el frío se clavaba en estos cual afiladas agujas. Se incorporó, sintiendo cada vez más la enorme necesidad deshacerse de aquella incómoda pero igualmente placentera situación.

Se encamino rápidamente hacía al baño, despojando su cuerpo por el camino de la única prenda que lo vestía. Sus bóxers quedaron tendidos en el suelo al tiempo que giraba el grifo de la ducha, dejando el agua fría correr. Comprobando con una mano que la temperatura no fuera muy baja se fue introduciendo bajo la ducha, dejando que el agua recorriera lo que en sueños recorrían las manos de la Haruno.

Pasó sus manos por sus mojados cabellos, desmoronando su tan característico peinado, dejando que su ahora más largo cabello cayera hasta la altura de sus hombros. Frotó con insistencia su cara, desperezándose, alejando la modorra que llevaba acompañándolo desde que había despertado. Tomó de un pequeño bote un jabón blanquinoso que fue extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Primero sus manos algo rudas fueron resiguiendo sus marcadas clavículas, sus fuertes pectorales, esmerándose con ahínco en estimular sus pezones ahora erectos, bajando por su vientre hasta llegar a la parte más baja, donde olas de placer empezaron a inundar su desnudo cuerpo.

Su diestra, aun untada en aquel viscoso jabón se posó sin ningún pudor sobre su miembro, recorriendo con caricias toda su longitud, imaginando que no eran sus manos quien le proporcionaban placer. Aceleró el ritmo de sus caricias, subiendo y bajando su mano por toda la erección, mientras que con la otra se acariciaba nuevamente el vientre y los pezones, realizando el camino inverso.

Sintió las fuerzas de sus piernas desvanecerse al sentir nuevas oleadas de placer, como pequeñas descargas eléctricas. Sus vellos se erizaron, mientras el agua fría seguía corriendo, sin conseguir que la temperatura del muchacho bajara. Siguió acariciando con vehemencia su miembro hasta sentir como un inminente orgasmo se aproximaba. Finalmente su blanca semilla fue expulsada con fuerza, manchando su mano y parte de su vientre.

Suspiró con fuerza mientras sentía como el cansancio le envolvía a causa del esfuerzo. Se quedó en aquella posición unos segundos, mientras la fría agua recorría su cuerpo, arrastrando consigo los restos de aquel acto que tantas veces se había visto obligado a realizar. Con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano cerró el paso del agua y se secó, para después volverse a colocar sus boxers negros y meterse en la cama, cayendo rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

----------------------------------

**Entra Mitsuki emocionada Nyaaaan! T3T Graaaxxx! Tantos reviews, no me los merezco. De veras, muchísimas gracias! Bueno, en compensación por el gran retraso (Lo se, me he pasado, un mes sin subir nada T3T) un atisbo de lemon (ni se merece que le llamen lemon xD). Capitulo corto, lo se, pero sin demasiada inspiración no se escribir - -U. Creo que me pase con Sasuke, pero es que tenía que echar de algún modo a Sakura (no creo que tuviera ganas de bajarle esos 'humos' a Sasuke… xD).**

**Sin más dilaciones, pasemos a los reviews, nyan! n,n**

**Griffmoon: -con lágrimas en los ojos- T3T Arigatoooo! No me esperé que los de Naruto me cantarán un cumpleaños feliz (Michi: Yeah! Kiba también nos canto -emocionada-). Me alegro que te gustara el capi, a mi también me encanta que Sakura le meta caña a Sasuke XD. Espero que te guste el intento de lemon, nyaan! xD**

**Nadeshiko-uchiha: Kukukuku… habrás podido comprobar que sí, el joven Uchiha esta coladito por la Haruno. Me encanta! Nyaan! xD Sakura tan calculadora y tan fría con Sasuke es genial. Aunque bueno, hoy se le fue el genio de golpe (Michi: ¬¬ Sasuke no baka, tendrías que haber dejado que Sakura entrara a la habitación y te ayudara, negado!) Pss eso, ja ne! Espero que te guste el capi n,n.**

**Hana no Sakura: En serio? Te ha gustado? Me alegro mucho! T3T. No pasa nada, no importa, mientras te hayas leido el fic yo soy feliz n,n. Si, a partir de ahora llamaré a Sasuke Ero-vengador xDDD (nombre registrado de uso exclusivo, no copiar! xD). Bueno, sabemos que Sasuke esta muy necesitado, esperemos que Sakura se de cuenta xD. Cuidate! y espero que te uta nOn.**

**Maylu Uchiha: Cooosaaa! XDDD Seeeh! Si ya sabía yo que estas más salida que el pico de una mesa (Michi: Pero nada en comparación a Sasuke xDDD). Bueno, las técnicas intento currármelas un poco, pero nah... xD. Ya tienes un poco de lemon, para ir abriendo boca, no te quejes ¬¬. xD Ja nee!**

**Sakurasasuke: Si, espero que Sakura se espabile en el manga y le baje los humos al Uchiha, que ya lo necesita xD. Sayo! n,n**

**Kotoko Hyuuga: -llega con un peluche de Sasu- Pues si! Un prepotente engreido con aires de papagayo y complejo de vengador… ya esta, ya lo dije xD. Si, la despedida es como tenía que ser, una cursilada. Pero es lo que hay XD. Si es que solo yo puedo hacerte leer una pareja que no te gusta… xD jajaja. Y de profesional nada, si no soy capaz de escribir cinco paginas de fic mínimo -depre- T3T. Ya has visto que Naruto no saldra.. xD (no te preocupes, algun día escribire los drabbles yaoi que te dije y pondre a Naru con to dios xD). Pss… yo! xDDD (despedida a lo kakashi.. xD)**

**Shiho-haibara: Bueno, semi-deseo concedido.. xD. Aquí tienes mi intento de lemon para deleite de los lectores. Nah, no creo que os guste, aunque espero que si… Por cierto, opino igualito que tu. Sakura tiene que hacer ver a Sasuke que no es una debil enclenque y que puede darle una paliza cuando quiera ò,o. Ja ne! Sigue leyendo, plis! xD**

**nayru-san: Grax por tus comentarios non. Me alegra que te guste el fic y pss las tecnicas como ya dije no son gran cosa, simplemente me esfuerzo mucho con el fic para que les guste a los lectores n,n. Ja ne!**

**Arashipotter: Nyaaan! Sii! Sasuke es un salido! XD no pasa nada, yo tambien he estado de exámenes y por eso he tardado tanto. Pss espero que te hayan ido bien (Michi: A nosotras si! Acabamos ya el curso nOn) Sep xD. Casi aciertas lo que pasa (tuve serias dudas sobre como seguir el fic xD). Bueno, Sasu se trendra que esperar al menos unos capis más… o eso creo… xD… espero que te gute, matta ne!**


End file.
